Drying a garment promptly and thoroughly after it becomes damp may prevent mildew or unpleasant odors from developing in the garment and may prevent the garment from stretching, shrinking, or wrinkling. Various supports, forms, hangers, and racks have been proposed for holding a garment in a preferred shape and for improving airflow around and into a wet garment to enhance drying. For example, devices referred to as glove forms or glove stretchers include elongate members for insertion through the wrist opening and into the fingers and thumb of a glove for a hand, shaping the glove and holding the glove open to improve drying. Hangers or racks may be shaped fit into openings on other types of garments, for example a wrist opening in a glove, a cuff or collar on a shirt or sweater, a waistband on a skirt or trousers, the opening for a head in a hat, the opening for a foot in a boot or shoe, etc., holding the garment open so that air flows into the inside of the garment.
Although forms, racks, and the like may facilitate efficient drying while holding the garment in a preferred shape, such devices may suffer from several problems. Some forms fit into only one type of garment and are not useful with other types of garments without substantial modification of the form. For example, a shoe form may be of little use for drying a stocking cap. Other devices fit within a narrow range of sizes for a garment. For example, a form for an adult's glove may not fit into a child's glove. Other devices are too large to fit into a pocket or purse or would take up too much room in a suitcase, making it difficult to carry such devices when travelling. Some devices require complicated bending, forming, or joining of separate parts, making them expensive to manufacture. Some devices have one shape for a glove for a right hand and another shape for a glove for a left hand, possibly doubling manufacturing tooling, assembly labor, and inventory costs. Other devices may damage a garment if inserted into the garment incorrectly or if the wrong size device is inserted into the garment.